


Relax

by Caslock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caslock/pseuds/Caslock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas' first time. Some fluff at the end, I couldn't help myself. SORRY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

There was a strange kind of silence when Dean unlocked the door to his motel room. A fine line of dusty light inched its way into the room, making itself at home on the empty beds. He turned on the light and shut the door with a finality of sorts. With the deadbolt latched, he sat down on the bed and proceeded to take off his shoes. He looked around for a sign of Sam, finding none.

"Sam is still out." Dean jumped at the sudden voice coming from behind him. Although at this point, he thought, he really shouldn't get freaked out by it anymore.

"Jesus, Cas," he breathed, taking off his socks. Castiel tilted his head slightly.

"I don't know why you're bringing him up," Castiel said, moving around to Dean's front. "I'm the only one here."

Dean pursed his lips, unsure if the angel was being a snarky asshole or if he really was just clueless. Realizing that he would never answer this question, he stood up and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He wasn't sure he could deal with the angel tonight.

"You seem troubled," Castiel said, moving with Dean. The angel tended to follow the man around when they were in close quarters, being unable to determine what it was he was supposed to do while idle.

"Well, yeah," Dean countered, taking a long pull from the bottle before filling his glass. He couldn't tell the angel, but every time Castiel showed up unannounced, Dean found it difficult to control himself. More recently, it had become even harder. In every sense of the word.

Castiel sighed, his hair seeming to droop with disappointment.

"Why don't you sit down or something?" Dean inquired, taking his own advice and throwing himself on the bed. Castiel narrowed his eyes while following Dean's movements. Dean was constantly asking Castiel to sit down or enjoy some other leisurely comfort. Castiel never really saw the pleasure in it. Standing passed the time just as quickly as sitting down or lying down. But tonight, he would do either the stupidest or the greatest thing he'd done in a hot millennia.

"Fine," Castiel said, lying down on the bed next to Dean. His back was straight against the headboard and his legs jutted out like boards in front of him. One had never seen someone in a more uncomfortable position.

"I meant like…" Dean stopped, noticing how his friend was positioned. One look at the blank expression on the angel's face and Dean burst into laughter. Downing the rest of his drink, he set his glass on the table and rolled over to face Castiel.

"Look, you're all tense," he said. Castiel turned to face him, his blank expression turning into a confused one.

"You're the one who asked me to lie down," the angel said reproachfully.

"Yeah but you need to relax," Dean explained. "Like, try letting your shoulders sag."

Castiel tried this, but ended up looking tenser than ever. He frowned and furrowed his brown, which Dean thought was extraordinarily adorable, but that was probably the alcohol, right? Speaking of alcohol, if it weren't for that good ol' Hunter's Helper, Dean would have never done one of the riskiest and most satisfying things he had ever done.

"Dean what are you-" Castiel began as Dean climbed on top of him. Dean put a finger to his angel's mouth and to his surprise, Castiel stopped talking. Castiel was breathing a little heavier now, but who could blame him? Here was the near fallen angel, lying under a gorgeous demon hunter in a seedy motel bed. In the next room there was a drug deal coming to pass. The room behind them held a business man cheating on his wife with a prostitute. This place was far from heavenly, far from a place one would imagine an angel would be.

"You need to relax," Dean's voice was little more than a breath at this point. He snaked his hands up Castiel's arms, which were still hidden behind his trench coat. They found their way to his lapels, slowly sliding underneath to caress his shoulders, moving the coat from their residence there. Castiel closed his eyes at the touch and exhaled, his breath coming in short gasps.

"Shhh, baby," he heard the hunter say. With Castiel's help, they got the coat off his arms, where it now lay beneath them. The angel slowed his breathing, trying to concentrate on the new sensations that were happening now that the coat was off. Dean's fingers were now fiddling with the angel's blue tie, trying to work it free but clearly he was in no rush for it to come off. The hunter bit his lip almost unnoticeably. Castiel looked up at him, puzzlement written in every speck of his eyes.

"We'll just cut to the chase," Dean chuckled. "We shouldn't make this more awkward than it already is."

Before Castiel could get a word out, the hunter's mouth was devouring his. Any thought the angel had in his head had been wiped away by Dean Winchester, probably out of pure spite. He moaned and leaned into it, not expecting the savory feeling of the man's lips, which were warm and tasted like… like Dean, he supposed. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Castiel put them on either side of Dean's face, holding it in place while he opened his mouth slightly to take Dean's bottom lip in his teeth.

Dean smiled, which effectively released his lip from the angel's clutches. He yanked Castiel's tie free and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Dean I don't think this is helping me relax," Castiel said. "I feel more wound up than usual."

The hunter smiled at the innocence of the angel and kissed him again.

"Usually the relaxed feeling comes afterwards," Dean explained to the angel, whose head was thrown back. This was probably because Dean had finished unbuttoning the shirt and had torn it open to reveal the angel's chest. Dean never thought that something so skinny and pale could be the one thing that broke him down into tiny pieces, but he supposed that one learns new things every day. He growled and threw himself at the angel's torso, covering it in kisses and swipes of his tongue that Castiel found endlessly intriguing. If by 'endlessly intriguing' he meant 'mind blowingly turned on'.

"Dean, I…" Castiel blurted out, not entirely sure of what he was trying to say. One hand was tangled in Dean's hair; the other was grabbing the headboard behind him. His hips gyrated slowly, wanting more from the hunter. Dean pressed his lips to either side of the angel's waist before moving up to his chest. He ghosted his hands up to Castiel's shoulders again, this time rubbing them a little as if he could coax his wings out by pleasure alone.

"Do you trust me, Cas?" he asked softly. The angel didn't hesitate to nod. Dean trailed his fingers down the side of his angel's face, taking in the absurdly perfect looks on it, and continued his journey south.

"Wait," Castiel said suddenly. He pulled at the fabric on Dean's shirt. "Take this off."

"Getting bossy, are we?" Dean sniggered, but took his shirt off all the same. He threw it across the room and turned back to Castiel. At this point in the tale, Dean was straddling the angel, shirtless and upright. Castiel had often wondered what the appeal in humans was. They were messy, usually mean, and some were downright unpleasant to look at. The sight of this man before him, with his bright green eyes and perfectly sculpted face (with abdominals to match), Castiel couldn't help but wonder why all men weren't created in the image of Dean Winchester.

"See something you like?" Dean teased. Castiel blinked, unaware that he had indeed been staring for quite some time. Before he could say anything else, Dean was working at him again, this time at his belt. It was quick work, and soon the angel found himself almost completely naked and at the mercy of the hunter. Castiel felt a twinge of fear as Dean moved down, his hands cradling his hips lightly. When Dean took the entirety of the angel into his mouth, however, these thoughts were erased and his mind was filled with everything he wanted to do to Dean instead.

"Dean, what is…" Castiel was moaning incoherently, his words becoming jumbled as Dean was now making quick work of the angel. One hand slowly ran up and down in a twisting motion while his tongue worked expertly. Dean moved his free hand up to Castiel's mouth, his fingers smoothing along the angel's lips. Castiel opened his eyes at the movement, a curious expression surfacing to replace his previous lust ridden one.

"Put them in your mouth," Dean instructed. Castiel did so. Dean huffed, pulling the angel out of his mouth with a satisfying popping noise, but continued with his hands. "And suck on them."

This statement was without a doubt the most pornographic thing Castiel had ever heard, and it did things to him. So he sucked on Dean's fingers. He sucked on them like they were the only thing in existence. His hands grasped at Dean's arms, one of them resting on the burn mark on Dean's shoulder. Dean continued his ministrations, becoming increasingly aroused by the moaning angel bucking underneath him. The hunter came up for air and gingerly brought his fingers away from Castiel's mouth. The angel groaned pitifully at the absence but quickly recovered when said fingers trailed down his stomach, across his erection, and between his thighs.

Castiel inhaled sharply when he felt Dean's finger inside of him for the first time. His hands flew to the hunter's shoulders, clinging for relief. It wasn't as painful as he might have imagined, but it was oddly comforting at the same time. Dean used one hand to rake through the angel's dark hair, pulling his face closer to kiss him gently. Castiel melted into it. This time, Dean used his tongue to slide across the angel's lower lip, attempting to coax it open.

"Cas," Dean breathed, "relax." At the last word, Dean slipped a second finger inside, moving it along a specific bundle of nerves. Castiel opened his mouth, intent on screaming Dean's name which would have done wonders for the hunter, but he decided to take the opportunity to attack the angel's mouth. His tongue explored every inch of Castiel's, humming in pleasure as the angel writhed beneath him.

Dean broke away, panting for breath and enjoying a glance at Castiel beneath him. He was out of breath, his lips were swollen and red and slightly parted. Dean dove into the bedside drawer and came back with a small bottle of lubricant. Castiel thought about looking confused, but decided that the fact Dean had been prepared for an encounter like this turned him on far more. The hunter flipped open the cap and covered his hands with the stuff before coating his painfully hard erection with it, gasping at the combination of the cold and his own touch.

"Can I…?" he heard Castiel say. The angel had his hand outstretched towards Dean's arousal in a silent inquiry. Dean grabbed the angel's hand and wrapped both it and his around his cock. Castiel licked his lips unconsciously, moving his fingers along every inch of it, smoothing his thumb along the head. Dean let himself go for a moment before snapping out of it and pulling himself down again so that he was laying down on Castiel.

"You are an astonishing human being," Castiel breathed, moving his hands along Dean's back.

Dean grinned like an idiot. Unsure of how to respond to a god damn angel calling him astonishing, he decided instead to hook Castiel's left leg over his shoulder. With one arm under the angel's right shoulder, he lined himself up and looked at Castiel one more time, just in case. Funny enough, Castiel couldn't form another good sentence, so Dean took that as consent. In one swift movement, Dean was completely encased by his angel, who looked like he was just the happiest fucking thing on Earth.

"Move, please, do something," Castiel stuttered, trying to move his hips. Dean obliged and began moving slowly, in time with their ragged breaths. He threw his head back, attempting to make this last longer than a minute. Castiel was squirming beneath him, his tie still somewhat around his neck. Dean resisted the urge to grab it. There would be other times for that. For now, he was content with just this. Just him and Castiel, leisurely moving around each other as if time had just stopped. Dean kissed him again, their mouths twisting around to form new shapes to mold to. They blurred into one, a mess of limbs and skin.

Dean reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Castiel's erection, which was almost crying with neglect. The hunter pulled Castiel's hips up slightly for a better angle and began thrusting faster. The angel let out a pealing moan that sounded more like the second coming of… well, let's just let that one go for now. Regardless of how ridiculously sexy Castiel sounded at this point, within three strokes, he was gone. Dean followed suit shortly thereafter, claiming the angel as his own. The hunter let out a primitive cry himself, clenching his fingers around Castiel's hips.

When they were both done, panting in exhaustion, Dean kissed his angel deeply, throwing his arms around Castiel's neck and holding him as close as he could. Castiel responded, holding his hunter close.

"I do feel relaxed now," Castiel said as Dean pulled away. Their bodies stuck together; sweat slid gracefully down the angel's skin, falling in little droplets off the strands of his hair. His blue eyes were glossed over and had trouble focusing on the hunter. Dean smiled at his angel and brushed the loose strands of hair from his face. He planted kisses on Castiel's cheekbones, his nose, the corners of his mouth. Castiel smiled, closing his eyes and letting out a gigantic sigh. Dean settled his head on the angel's chest, listening to the vessel's heartbeat.

"I kind of wish you could fall asleep, Cas," Dean murmured after a few minutes.

"Why?" Castiel asked, planting a kiss to the hunter's mussed up hair.

"So I could tell you things that I don't want you to hear yet," Dean answered.

"Like what?" Castiel inquired. He had never heard Dean speak so forwardly to anyone, let alone to him.

When Dean didn't answer for a full two minutes, Castiel moved his head to gaze at the hunter. Dean was fast asleep. Castiel smiled and settled back. It wasn't until an hour later when what Dean had said made sense to him.

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
